1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rendering data processing apparatus, a rendering data processing method, a print apparatus, a print method, and a computer-readable medium. The present invention relates, more particularly, to processing for ensuring a given consistency in output of a display device and a print device having an output resolution different from that of the display device in bitmap pattern rendering processing in the print device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When office document data includes data that represents a pattern, the display result of the data presented on a monitor is often different from the result obtained by printing the data by a printer. For example, rendering data corresponding to the resolution of each of a monitor and a printer is generated using the pattern data in accordance with the difference between the display resolution of the monitor and the print resolution of the printer. This is done because a low-resolution monitor outputs a low-quality pattern, and a high-resolution printer outputs a high-quality pattern.
To improve such a difference in output resolution, processing of rendering a predetermined pattern by scaling the pattern data based on the screen output resolution and the print resolution has conventionally been performed as a technique for matching the appearances of the screen output and print output free from any distortion and moire (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-222152).
However, when the pattern data is simply scaled to remove the difference in resolution, a challenge is posed in rendering the joints of patterns due to quantization errors, so the pattern data is scaled by an integer multiple. Hence, perfect appearance matching still cannot be attained.